Electrical power systems, such as those found in an aircraft power distribution system, employ power generating systems or power sources, such as generators, for generating electricity for powering the systems and subsystems of the aircraft. As the electricity traverses electrical bus bars to deliver power from power sources to electrical loads, power distribution nodes dispersed throughout the power system ensure the power delivered to the electrical loads meets the designed power criteria for the loads.